Monster Hunter: Hunters of America
by Phoenix Champion
Summary: You ever have one of those days, you know, when you just want to hang out with your friends then monsters begin showing up? no, just me? well thats what happened to me and my friends, and we're also hunting the monsters for a living, probably smarter ideas out there.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody this is the Phoenix Champion, now I've been wanting to post stories on this site for quite a while now, however my mind is set so I don't start posting stories until they are completed on paper, so I don't end up disappointing readers with a discontinued story, this story however is jointed with Indigorhob's Monster Hunter Soul, ergo I cannot perfectly plan things out as his story updates as well which could bring in new traits, meaning my story will** ** _NOT_** **have a defined update cycle.**

 **Anyway I hope you enjoy and I'll see you at the end of the chapter.**

 **also I do not own monster hunter in any way, capcom does**

Chapter 1: the punching bag appears

"It's too damn hot today." Martin groaned "Martin, shut up about the heat." I replied "How can you stand this heat Kris?" Martin complained.

Before we continue this little conversation allow me to introduce myself, you can call me Kris, I'm a 19 year old caucasian male, with mid-length brown hair, wearing a white collared shirt with tan shorts, white socks and black sneakers. The guy complaining next to me is Martin, a 17 year old caucasian male with short blonde hair, wearing a white tee, blue jeans, brown boots and a _black cotton hoodie_.

"Well for one, I'm not wearing a _cotton_ hoodie, so the main reason your so hot is your fault." I said, "Now come on we're almost at the mall.".

Now your probably wondering why two _guys_ are headed to the mall... well except gamers who are thing we're headed to the mall's Gamestop. Well, you see, me, Martin and two of my friends back when I was in high school are avid Monster Hunter fans, after I introduced them to the games, and while MH4U does have an online mode, chat is limited and being together helps us strategize better, plus it's more fun that way.

Upon reaching the mall we went over to the food court, where found our teammates Jason and Mary. Jason was the youngest of us at 16, but often came off as emo to others due to his longer than average black hair, balck shirt, pant's socks & loafers, added to his pale skin. Mary was 18, had tanner skin than the rest of us, long purple dyed hair, blue tank top, sleeveless jean jacket, blue jeans and black combat boots... yeah not your stereotyped woman.

"Jason, the Kratt's are here." Mary said "Oh hah hah" Martin said, "Saw that one coming a year ago." I said as we all pulled out our 3ds's.

Before I go further let me explain our MH avatars, mine is a male under the name of Atlas, wearing Garuga X armor and wielding the Garuga lovebirds dual blades, my role is berserker, meaning I do anticipate to get pummeled, thus I've also adopted the role of medic.

Martin's avatar is a female named Linda, who wears Nerscylla X armor and uses the Orcus Barqus Light Bowgun, taking the role of trapper and sniper

Mary's avatar is a male named Sledge, who is our teams stunner/ support with the Seregios X armor and Ukanlos Skysinger.

Finally Jasons avatar is a male named Viper, who is our teams poisoner and demolitions expert, with his Basarios Z armor and Garuga Daito longsword.

"So whats the hunt-a-thon today?" Jason asked "I need Oshiri Kirin armor, Garuga armor is tough as heck, but Ice and water will obliterate it in an instant, remember the Ukanlos hunts?"I said "Too painfully." Mary said

Before we could even get past the start screen everything electronic shut off like an EMP wave came through. "What just happened?" Martin asked "No clue." Jason said picking up a cheeseburger I never noticed, then every thing came back on, our 3ds's included. "Anyone else getting Graphical errors on the character select screen?" Mary asked "Yep." I said "Yep." Martin said "Uh huh." Jason said.

Before we could even begin doing anything a woman ran out of the malls roller rink screaming at the top of her lungs, soon enough everyone was running around screaming, not knowing why, just doing it. "Wonder whats going on, I'd like to know why I screaming before I start." I said before I got up to investigate, followed by the others.

What I saw in the roller rink I will never forget, it's raptor like body, it's purple and pink hide, it's fully opened frill, a Great Jaggi. "It's a real Great Jaggi." Martin breathed "The Monster Hunter punching bag." Jason said, the Great Jaggi clearly heard us as it's head snapped towards us "Oh shit." I said as the G. Jaggi made it's distinct call, then ran toward us "Move!" Mary yelled as we split up, dodging the Great Jaggi's initial bite, but I was knocked aside by it's tail as it turned toward Jason and Mary. I flew against a wall and my 3DS slid out of my pocket and opened when it too hit the wall, when I picked it up I felt oddly compelled not to look away from my character as my vision soon when white.

*Mary's P.O.V.*

It's either me or Jason it's after and I don't want to turn around to find out, but I did find out as the Great Jaggi knocked me aside with it's head, however as it ran past me for Jason's blood, a purple figure leapt off a table on and onto the Great Jaggi's back, wait that purple armor... "Atlas!?" I asked dumbfounded and pulled out my 3DS, if Kris can pull out Atlas, I can pull out Sledge. My vision soon went white.

*Kris/Atlas P.O.V.*

As my little ride flailed about trying to shake me off I saw Mary, Jason, and Martin stare into their 3DS's, I internally laughed at Mary and Martin's soon to be dilemma. As soon as the G. Jaggi was tired out I began my stabbing until it fel over, and I instinctively leapt off, landing next to Sledge, Viper and, Linda. "Sledge, Viper, pile on!" I shouted as the 3 of us charged the punching back and Linda loaded Thunder Shots.

The Great Jaggi could not stand up to such a wailing and died fairly quickly, and we made our carves just as fast before leaving the mall from the fire escape.

*2 hours later, Kris's apartment*

Once we got to my apartment we collapsed into the nearest seat we could find and began to relax... well me and Viper did, "Holy shit I a chick!" Linda cried out, "You think thats bad? I've got a barrel chest and a-" Sledge said before I cut him off "Linda, Sledge calm down, this is clearly not permanent." I said "And if you two a going to play with yourselves, do so in the bathroom." Viper said acting like he was holding his 3DS "Why you-" Sledge started "Wait! I think I found something!" Viper said "I think I found our inventory, and it has something called 'DEQUIP', I think thats our solution.

Viper was right, DEQUIP made us ourselves again, I quickly turned on the news, but Mary called me over "Guy's check this out, we weren't the only ones affected by this!" she said "Ya don't say." Jason said "According to this article the most prominent event outside of ours was a Khezu at an ice rink in the Philipines, which was taken down by three hunters, two guys and one girl." Mary said "How much ya wanna bet the girl's actually a guy?" Jason asked only to get punched by Martin, "There are even two groups of hunters for hire sites up, one in Europe and the other in the Philippines." Mary said changing tabs "Fuck, those Europe guys are expensive, at least the Philippines guy are fair." I said "Nothing in America?" "Nope." Mary said, "So lets take this chance."

 **And thats the end of that chapter, next chapter I'll be joined by my friends, so check out my bio to know who and what they are, as they will cameo sooner or later in all my stories**

 **This is the Phoenix Champion, Going for swim.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone who is reading this, now last chapter I said I was going to introduce the other 3 characters on my bio that will show up in these annotations, however, yesterday me and my family went camping and my 2 year old baby sister grabbed a metal grill at the campsite while a fire was heating it, our camping trip was cut short and my sister has second degree burns on her right hand, specifically on the underside of her hands where the fingers meet the hand and on her thumb. Now just so you know while third degree burns char your skin and kill off the nerves, meaning you won't feel the pain if burning, second degree burns don't char skin and not only do they hurt like hell, they also can leave scars, which at 2 coupled with the fact it's on her hand could mean a disability in her right hand, not a full disability though, but just enough to limit her motor control with that hand, if anyone wishes to correct me on the details the PM me. now don't worry about my mode affecting the chapter, I finished the rough draft before we left.**

 **Also to the guest titled 'your mom', no offense but couldn't you come up with a less childish name?**

Chapter 2: Lakeside Brawl

It's been about a day since the battle with the Great 'Punching Bag' and Mary has been working hard on our Hunters site, seeing as she's a 'do it well if your gonna do it' kind of person it'll take a while, however this means that we're stuck sitting around my apartment finding ways to kill time.

"Hit me." Jason said as I passed him a card, "Fuck!" he shouted dropping his head to the table revealing his hand, a 2, two 3's, and the card I passed him, a king, bring his hand total to 22. "Hey at least your not betting cash." Martin said tossing down his hand of three aces and a 2, "Yet." Jason mumbled.

As I gathered the cards back up Martin leaned back and opened up a bottle of Coca-Cola, "You know Kris, as much as I like your apartment, I'm thinking we needs a better place to set up shop, after all this is one of those kinds of businesses that grow fast once word spreads, plus I doubt the old man at the lobby can handle a bunch of guys in armor rushing through." Martin said, "True, the guy is getting rather old..." Mary said not looking up from her laptop, we were actually lucky the old guy was asleep when we came in yesterday. "Actually... I think I may have a solution." I said and opened up a desk drawer and pulled out an old set of keys.

*Later*

"Here we are." I said as we stopped in front of and old building.

it was situated on the end of its row, the words on the sign had faded quite a bit, and the paint was peeling, well what little there ever was. I guided everyone to backdoor and unlocked, it "And... what is this place?" Mary asked, "My uncles old comic book store, he actually gave me ownership of the place when the guys he got his stock from closed down. It'll be an acceptable HQ, even if it's out of the way." I said and opened the door.

The inside of the store showed it was a little messy, but not in disrepair, heck the place doesn't get billed for power due to the generator in the basement, we're probably gonna need to replace the battery on that.

"The place just needs a bit of cleaning and some power and well be golden." Martin said, "Great, so get to it Martin." I said, "Wait You're not gonna help!?" Martin shouted "Well Mary can't help because she's busy with the site, and Jason and I agreed to got fishing today." I said then quickly bolted out the door with Jason "Generators in the basement!" I shouted before I shut the door.

*later at the lake*

Jason and I stepped out of the fishing shack carrying out rented fishing rods in hand, and our 3DS's in our pockets. I looked over at the rather large amount of people in the lake playing in the shallows of the lake to keep cool. "I hope nothing decides to attack this place." I said, "Relax man the most threatening thing in 4U that could possibly live here is a Tetsucabra, and if one was here it would have attacked already. so what's the worst that could happen?" Jason said, I couldn't help but smack him in the head for that remark.

We stepped out onto the small pier and cast out our lines, then sat down to wait for a bite. "Do you think we could handle an Elder dragon if it shows?" Jason asked "Depends, If its a Kushala or Kirin, Yeah. if it's a Dalamadur or Dah'ren, probably not without the right gear." I said "Yeah that's probably true, wait there's nowhere near enough sand in America for a- Oh a bite!" Jason cheered jumping uo and pulling his fishing rod back before it was ripped from his hands, "Holy hell its strong!" Jason called, I quickly reeled in my line, then dropped my pole to help Jason, "On my mark." I said as we leaned in "Heave!" we both shouted pulling as hard as we could, bringing out "Oh shit!" Jason shouted as we dove to the sides as a lime colored gator-like creature with a long neck landed on the pier.

"A Ludroth!?" I shouted as I whipped my 3DS out, as did Jason, quickly becoming our avatars. "Die stupid gator!" Viper shouted and performed a fate slash on the ludroth, poisoning it... which it died of rather quickly. "That wasn't so bad, right Atlas?" Viper said putting his weapon away, that's when we heard people screaming, turning to the source we saw that any sense of fun and relaxation was replaced by fear and panic as more ludroth had come ashore and began trying to attack the fleeing mass. "Shit, Viper cover right, I'll take left!" I shouted drawing my weapons and sprinting forward, "Got it Atlas." Viper said as we split off .

Now even though poison element on my Garuga Lovebirds may be sealed off, the damage output and with how long they stay sharp it's enough for me to not mind, and as ludroth common monsters they started going down rather fast, "I actually kinda missed these guys." I muttered, then I noticed a few of the remaining ludroth splitting off of the group swarming me and went toward what looked like another hunter, "Hey, don't you run from me!" I shouted sliting the throat of the last ludroth trying to bite me and ran off toward the runners.

Apparently the ludroth had decided I was too much work for a small meal and decided to attack the Hunter who seems to be stuggling, the Hunter was a male avatar in full velociprey armor swinging a bone staff Insect Glaive in wide arc's trying to hit as many ludroth as possible. "What are these things!?" the Hunter yelled out "Ludroth!" I replied entering demon mode and slaying one of the ludroth behind him, "What are ludroth? some kind of high rank common monster in 4U?" the Hunter asked bashing a ludroth to the side with the bottom of his glaive, leaving a yellow mist of sorts, "Rookies. Not quite a ludroth is a common monster in low, high and G ranks in Monster Hunter 3." I replied reaching archdemon mode, I tripped the hunter and performed the spinning blade dance to mow down the last of the ludroth.

"You alright?" I asked putting my dual blades away and extended my arm to help him up, "Yeah, up until you tripped me." the Hunter said taking my hand, "So who are you rookie?" I asked pulling him up, "Well, as of right now I go by Loki, but my real name is-" the Hunter started but was interrupted when an older woman ran over, "Kevin!" she yelled pulling Loki into death grip of a hug "Mom... please." Loki begged.

"What I miss?" Viper asked walking over dragging a dead ludroth and a garbage bag, "Rookie Hunter. where did you get that bag?" I asked "I returned our rental rod and asked for this." Viper said as he began stuffing the ludroth into the bag, I shrugged and walked over to the other two.

"Excuse me, sir, ma'am" I said getting their attention "Allow me to introduce myself, My name is Kris, but for now I go by Atlas, over there is Jason, currently going by Viper. Ma'am your son has shown he is capable of handling himself in a hunt as his avatar and I'd like to make a proposition to the two of you." I said as professionally as I could, "Also can we get a lift?" Viper said heaving the now full trash bag over his shoulder, "Of course I'll give you a lift, but what's your proposition?" Kevins mother asked, "Me, Jason and two of my other friends are currently setting up a Hunting business to deal with these creatures and, with your permission, I would like to add your son to our group." I said professionally, "But he's only 13, and how would well he get paid?" Kevin's Mother asked "Ma'am as far as we know the age of whoever's behind the avatar does not affect the Hunters capabilities, as for payment, it will be divided into as many shares as active hunters, plus one extra share that will be divided equally among those who did not participate in the hunt" I said "I... suppose so, just try to keep him safe." Kevins mother said as we walked to her SUV.

*The old comic shop*

"Ma'am can I ask you to wait here a moment, we're planning to take another look around the lake with the others." I said, Kevins mother nodded. I went over to the back and grabbed one end of the bagged ludroth while Viper got the other end, "Loki get the door!" I called.

When we got inside the place was cleaned and now had power. Viper and I dropped the bag on the nearest table with a thump, attracting the attention of Martin and Mary and I quickly made introductions, I didn't waste time explaining why their avatars are opposite genders, "Hey, who wants to guess what we bagged at the lake, three tries." Viper said, "Kelbi?" Mary asked, "Bzzzt." Viper buzzed, "Jaggi?" Martin asked, "Errnt." Viper said through his teeth, "A baby Aptanoth?" Mary asked desperately, "Nothing you'd initially think." I said cutting open the bag with my carving knife.

"What the hell?" Mary asked lifting the ludroths head, "A ludroth? but their not even... you said you encountered this at the lake." Martin said seriously, "I guess we're all thinking the same thing ." I said as Mary dropped the head "Royal." We all said, minus Loki, "R-royal?" Loki asked, "You know how a Velocidrome is to a Velociprey, same basic principle." Mary said as we all left the comic shop to get to the van "By the way Viper, why did you bring back the whole ludroth, just the head would have done?" I asked "I wanted to stuff it and put it by the entrance." Viper said

*back at the lake*

Once we reached the lakeside Mary and Martin armored up and we waited for the Royal Ludroth to show. "What do I have to watch out for?" Loki asked "Mainly try to avoid its rolling and charging, which has a noticeable wind-up in most circumstances, it also has a tendency to spew orbs of water. the crest and mane can be broken and the tail cut off." Sledge said swinging his hunting horn around to buff us with elemental attack boost & blightproof, meaning more poison & ice damage, along with whatever Linda loads up, plus no water blight.

Most likely hearing Sledge's Horn, a large figure flew out of the water and landed behind us, basically it looked like a much larger ludroth with a lion like mane made of sponge. The R. Ludroth turned to us and let loose it's falcon like call, then it charged us spewing out water orbs left and right. "Dodge!" I yelled as Sledge and I dodged left, Linda ran right, Viper dove into the lake, and Loki vaulted over the R. Ludroth and grabbed its mane. "Nice job Loki!" I called getting up, "Thank yo-uuuu!" Loki called back as the Ludroth began thrashing it's head about, trying to shake Loki off. Eventually it tired out, giving Loki the chance to begin stabbing in as many spots as he could, quickly knocking it over, "Pile on!" I shouted, "I got the head!" Viper called, "Loki & I got the mane" Sledge called, "Tails mine." I yelled "Opening fire on the belly" Linda called from a tree, though it sounded like she was next to me, I'll figure it out later. Viper shattered the crest with ease, the mane was torn very easily, it got heavy amounts of poison in it's system, plus the tail flew off as it got back up. The Royal Ludroth roared at us, then glanced at the lake, "It's thinking about running!" I yelled "Don't you fucking dare!" Linda shouted chucking a flash bomb, which detonated in it's eyes, blinding it, and thus the Royal Ludroth began biting in random locations. Viper snuck around to it's side and place two barrel bomb L+'s and one barrel bomb L, then ran for his life, "Fire in the hole!" Linda shouted and fired a LV 3 Normal shot at the barrels, the resulting explosion tore off an impressive chunk of the R. Ludroths mane, finishing it off.

"Overkill much?" Loki asked petting his Kinsect, "Nah... okay probably." Viper said putting his weapon away

*The old comic shop... again*

"Cheers to Kevins first Hunt!" I said as we raised our plastic cups of Coca-Cola, "Site's done!" Mary cheered "Nice." I said as we gathered around.

the background of the site was designed as old parchment, the home page gave general information on our services, a blog for requests,there was a page that gave standard info on monsters some people will know what to tell us to hunt, there was even a page dedicated to showing cards of our avatars that gave basic info.

"All we're missing is a name." Mary said "How 'bout the Rose Hunters?" I asked "I like it, and on our four cards there can be a rose imprint colored like our armor, seeing as we never pigmented it." Mary said making the modifications "And we are online!" Mary cheered

 **Hope you enjoyed, gotta go**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back to my normal self everyone, And my sister is fine, her hand did not scar and so long as she flex's her hand everyday it will not be hindered!**

 **Marie the Nekomata: That's great!**

 **PC: speaking of my sister I am devistated that only one person actually showed their worry for my sister, and that was Indigorhob's PM.**

 **Lloyd the trainee: you guys are heartless**

 **PC: damn straight, anyway, BurningTigrex FinalNargacuga, I might do something like that, but it may be a while if it does happen. and if it does happen, don't expect him/her to be an active member of the hunting team for a while... unless certain monster grow up (physically) faster than other [PM on that subject Indigorhob]. also don't expect anything too giant or out of their habitat.**

 **Reigner the Golem: Enjoy the chapter readers**

###

*Chapter 3: Farmers aid*

A day has passed since Mary posted our hunting site and we don't have anything to do seeing as we haven't gotten a job yet. "Game point." Martin said as he served a ping pong ball toward Jason, yeah we have a ping pong table, Martin found it in the basement along with a Galaga arcade and Super Mario Bros. arcade, so I guess we don't have absolutely nothing to do, plus I unlocked the bottoms of arcades so we don't have to keep fishing for quarters to play.

Kevin was playing 4U so he could upgrade his character, while Mary had taken it upon herself to assist Kevin in whatever way he needed, be it basic or advanced techniques, or monster info, so we don't have too much Rookie trouble, some people online just feel like they were carried to G-rank, heck some english speaking people don't seem to understand simple orders, people speaking other languages I can forgive, but what is so hard to understand about 'I'll cap it, get the other!' yet 3 english speaking people still pile onto what I'm trying to capture.

Martin and Jason kept batting the ping pong ball back and forth for about a minute until we heard the bell at the front door ring, Jason glanced toward where the door was only to get hit in the head by the ping pong ball, "Ow." Jason said rubbing the spot the ball hit, "Sorry pal." Martin said, "I'll see who it is." I said getting up from my seat.

"Anyone here?" A familiar womans voice called, I hesitated in my step before I sprinted to the front to see a woman with long brown hair tied in a pony tail, wearing a white shirt, black jeans, and black heels. "Oh you've gotta be shittin' me." I muttered, "Is that anyway to greet your older sister?" The woman, my older sister, said in a mock scolding tone, "Krysta, why are you here?" I asked "Well lets see... the Monsters from the Monster Hunter series show up, and yesterday I see a site pop up with the address of Uncle's old shop, I figured you and your friends might be the 'Rose Hunters'." Krysta said, "That still doesn't answer my question." I said, "I think your currently in need of... What's she called in 4... whatever, I think you need a receptionist for this business to keep track of requests and accept due payments." Krysta said, "Fine, just don't expect to get paid until we do, now come on and meet the rest of the team." I said rolling my eyes.

We went over to the ping pong table where Kevin had started a match with Martin "Martin, Mary, Jason, great to see you again!" Krysta called, said heads snapped to face Krysta, Martin didn't even seem to notice the ping pong ball bounce past him. "Krysta?" Mary asked, "Yes Mary, it's me, and I'm your new receptionist." Krysta said "Um.. who are you exactly? Aside from the name Krysta, and your our new Guildmarm." Kevin asked "That's what she called. Well new guy, I'm Kris's two year older sister." Krysta said "Oh, so do you play Monster Hunter?" Kevin asked, "No, I tried 3U, but it just wasn't my gameplay style, though I did enjoy the concept." Krysta said "Huh." Kevin said.

"By the way what are your Personal Skills?" Krysta asked, everyone looked at her with a confused expression, "Personal Skills?" Jason asked, "Yeah, my boyfriend is a MH player and while he was augmenting himself with Autotracker he noticed he had a unique skill he never had before this event happened." Krysta said, everyone dropped whatever the were holding as we pulled out our 3DS's and checked our character status.

Atlas had the skill True Berserker, which gives an attack boost XL, speed the charging of Archdemon mode, and slows it's depletion.

Jason told me Viper has Pyrotechnitian, which not only boosts barrel bomb damage, but causes all barrel bombs to detonate with the strength of a Barrel Bomb L+, which would explain the R. Ludroths damage.

According to Mary, Sledge had the ability Musician, which doubles the effectiveness and duration of Hunting horn songs.

Lastly Martin says Linda has two abilities, an 'Active' one called Gatling Load, which, when used, causes rapid-fire ammo loaded to fire 3X more shots and 3X faster. The other ability is 'passive' and called Trap Effectivenes, which doubles the duration of triggered traps.

"I... don't have any Personal Skills." Kevin said sadly, "Maybe it's because you really haven't developed a technique, back when we were fighting Ludroth I noticed you were essentially just swinging your Glaive blindly." I said, "Actually, what's the juice transfer with the Kinsect like." Mary asked, "Well... the Kinsect bites into my arm with a designed chink, then it feeds the juice into my blood." Kevin said.

Kevin may have gone into more detail, but the 'Alert' sound from Metal Gear Solid went off over by Mary's laptop, "Oh! we just got a job!" Mary cheered opening her laptop, we all read the blog when it popped up so we could check the details.

 _'Okay so I run a farm just outside of town and yesterday I noticed a small group of unusual birds by the forest, according to your their called Gargwa, I was hoping you could bring me some of their eggs so I can add them to my farm, I'm looking for at least 4. Also as I've noticed a pack of 12 Jaggi, as you call them, getting uncomfortably close to my farm and I'm worried they'll start attacking my animals, please get rid of those things before my farm gets hit.'_

"Its a good thing I brought my van." Krysta said

*Forest job location*

"Okay we'll split up for these jobs, me and Viper will handle the Jaggi, the rest of you are on egg run duty, Krysta stay by the van." I said as Atlas, everyone nodded in agreement, then split off into the teams.

*Loki's P.O.V.*

"How do you get Gargwa eggs anyway?" I asked "Simple, hit them before they notice you." Sledge said gathering stones, I lifted my arm to look at my Kinsect and continued until Linda stopped us, pointing at a Gargwa with it's back turned to us. With a quick swing of my arm I sent out my Kinsect, which slowly made its way to the Gargwa, and upon reaching the Gargwa's back my Kinsect made a quick bite, startling the Gargwa into laying an egg before running away like it was on fire. "Nice move Loki." Sledge said picking the egg up.

We had to slow down our egg hunt a little so Sledge doesn't drop the egg "I know that these things shouldn't be as pathetically fragile as they are in the game, but it's best to be safe." Sledge said before we found another Gargwa. This time Linda quickly pulled out her bowgun, loaded it, and fired a Normal Shot LV1 that grazed the Gargwa's wing, the Gargwa not only laid an egg, it leapt a good three feet in the air before running off. "Linda..." Sledge groaned "What? their flightless birds, they don't need their wings." Linda said grabbed the second egg.

"What are we gonna do if the eggs aren't fertilized?" I asked "We'll give him a heads up that the eggs may or may not be fertile, besides I think the main reason we were hired were because of the Jaggi's" Linda said before we found two more Gargwa. Sledge put his eggs down before he handed me and Linda a few stones. "Three... two... one!" Linda said as we slung our stones, both of which hit their marks, causing the Gargwa to flee after leaving us a pair of eggs. "Piece of cake." Linda said taking an egg, "Yeah, lets get back to the van with the eggs." I said grabbing the last egg, "Holy crap that's heavier than it looks!"

*Atlas's P.O.V.*

"Twelve ordinary Jaggi and an egg run, not much of a first job is it?" I said tossing one of my dual blades into the air and catching it again, "What, the Punching Bag and Ludroth weren't our first jobs, and can you please stop tossing that thing around?" Viper asked keeping one hand on his Garuga Daito, "Sorry, and technically since we didn't get paid for those hunts they were free hunts." I said as I stop tossing the blade. "You know, maybe we should stop trying to mimic the in game fighting style, I mean I could probably pole-vault with this thing." Viper said pulling his longsword out, "True, heck Sledge could probably pull out more songs seeing as he's not restricted by buttons." I said.

Viper and I abruptly stopped when we noticed rustling in one of the bushes we were passing, Viper quickly lashed out into the bush and pulled out a Jaggi by the neck, the Jaggi called for help just before Viper pulled out his carving knife and stabbed it. The other 11 Jaggi we were to hunt jumped out from their hiding places in the bushes soon after, Viper hurled the dead Jaggi in his hand at one of the live ones, knocking it over, Viper quickly sheathed his carving knife before grabbing his longsword and cut the leg off of a Jaggi that tried to leap at him. A trio of Jaggi leapt at me, however I countered them wide a roundhouse kick to knock them aside before slicing them open, seeing as these fans don't make clean stabs. The Jaggi Viper knocked over got back up only for Viper to throw his carving knife at it, Viper then quickly ran over to retrieve his knife, quickly stabbing another after he pulled it out of the corpse.

"Five left." I said as Viper rejoined my side, and as the remaining Jaggi regrouped, "Not for much longer." Viper said pulling out a Barrel Bomb S, remembering his Personal Skill I did what came naturally, I dove behind a log and didn't look up until I heard the explosion. After the explosion went off I peeked up from my cover to see the remaining Jaggi were reduced to tiny, bloody pieces. "That was over kill." I said

*Back at the van*

Viper and I arrived back at the van to see the others wrere loading up the Gargwa eggs they had gathered, "Please hurry this is heavier than it looks." Loki said struggling to hold the egg he had, "Just a second Loki- Oh shit!" Linda shouted a Loki's armor began _dissolving_ , Linda quickly grabbed the egg before Kevin collapsed. "The hell just happened?" Sledge asked "I-I don't know, I didn't use DEQUIP..." Kevin said pulling his 3DS out, "Oh, the battery died." Kevin said, "Okay everyone, when we get back find an outlet and plug your 3DS in." I said before we got in the van.

We delivered the eggs to the client and told him of the Jaggi's rather messy fate, Linda also warned him there is a chance the Eggs may not be fertilized, however the farmer told us now that the Jaggi are gone he feels he'll be safe going to gather the eggs himself if need be, then he paid us our Hunting fee and we left.

*Rose Hunters HQ*

"First job, first pay." Krysta said as she doled out the payment evenly "We should probably get some sort of small post boxes so we can put payments for the people that aren't aroud in case someone gets sick or something." Kevin said, "Maybe, but only when our team gets a little bigger, for now I'm just gonna finish stuffing my Ludroth." Jason said walking off with his share, "Martin how about some ping pong?" Mary asked "Your on!" Martin said as they took their shares.

"Hey Kris, why are Martin and Mary's avatars opposite genders of themselves?" Kevin asked taking his money, "Mary, I'm not too sure, but for Martin, he was the slowest to complete our 'Mark of a Hero' quest race back in MH3U" I replied taking my money "What's the 'Mark of a Hero' quest?" Krysta asked pocketing her money "Hunt an Ivory Lagiacrus, an Azure Rathalos, and a Brachydios, the latter two at the same time, all while in the single area Arena, and your only help is your two Shakalaka companions." I said "Sounds like a pain, especially for a gunner." Kevin said "You can only imagine." I said walking off.

###

 **And that's it for chapter 3, and I'm gonna say this now, there are** ** _NO_** **open slots for OC's, mainly because I'd likely get too many to handle, plus the team will remain relatively small, mainly so I can manage the characters easily.**

 **Reigner: We hope you enjoyed this chapter and we will see you next chapter.**

 **Lloyd: And if you don't know who we are... I'm pretty sure the first chapter told you to check the bio for our info.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone, Phoenix Champion here with another chapter of Monster Hunter HoA, I would have gotten this out sooner, but as I said in Chapter 1, I'm somewhat forced to make this story up as I go because it essentially coincides with indigorhob's story, plus it's tough making weak monsters last in a fight with G-rank Hunter gear.**

 **Lloyd: seriously a G-Rank monster that was a joke in low rank is still a joke**

 **PC: So true, A Jaggi can only last so long. I've also noticed a lack of reviews or anything really last week, people I'd really like your opinions of this story, review, PM, hurl a brick through my window with a note, anything.**

 **Reigner: Anyway enjoy the chapter**

*Chapter 4: Big hunt, back to fodder*

A week has passed since our egg-run/ Jaggi hunt and our jobs haven't gotten any more glorious, they were mainly just killing off pesky Altaroth, and Bnahabra, as well as a few asshole bullfango, and of course the boring as hell fetch quests to find parts of these things. During that week we had forgotten to check up on world events involving the monsters, so while we had down time before we get our next job I figured I may as well see what I could find out.

"Anything noteworthy?" Kevin asked handing me a Coca-Cola, I remained silent as I took the soda and continued reading an article "Okay on the day of our first job it seems that a train in the philipines was attacked by a pair of Rath's." I said, "Wait, did you say a _pair_ of Rath's?" Krysta asked, "Yeah, a red one and a green one." I said spinning the laptop to face the others "Witnesses claim seeing two dragons, one red one green, attacking a public train system. Witnesses also claim seeing 3 armored individuals fighting the dragons off, siad individuals were also seen boarding the train with and staying near a researcher, mostly likely as an escort seeing as he was seen carrying a large briefcase." Kevin said reading the article aloud, "Fucking idiot stole Rath eggs, didn't take care of the parents, hired bodyguards knowing mommy and daddy were going to likely come looking for the eggs, then got on a train putting everyone on it in mortal danger. And I thought Americans were idiots." Mary growled "Hey, looks like a few witnesses reported seeing a fourth Hunter assist in taking care of the Rathalos, then leaving soon after." Kevin said "Most likely a local player in the area or some other hunter unrelated to the hired ones." Martin said.

At that time there was a knock at the shops front door, "Thats probably the pizza I ordered." Jason said getting up and leaving to get the pizza. "Okay Jason... huh, looks like some zoo's are debating on adding some of the smaller non-hostile monsters to their exhibits, such as Kelbi, Rhenoplos, Slagtooth, and Aptanoth, but no carnivores seeing as they may prove too dangerous to handle period." I said, "Could be entertaining, what else?" Krysta asked "Hmm... oh, it looks like someone has started a petition to have a wildlife sanctuary set up so captured monsters can be taken so they can live safely away from society and be safely researched behavior wise." I said, "I'd sign that petition." Krysta said, "Go nuts." I said spinning the laptop to her. "What I miss?" Jason asked returning with a pizza box "Zoo's planning to add small monsters and Krysta signing a petition for a monster wildlife sanctuary." Kevin said, "Huh, what do you know?" Jason said.

"Anyone else want to sign?" Krysta asked, "Maybe later, I still want to look up anything else that's happened." I said taking the laptop and also taking a sip of my soda, then I nearly choked it when I read the next article. "Whoa easy there, what did you read?" Mary asked patting my back, "Marine biology team encounters whale-like monster in deep oceans." I said showing everyone a black and white image of a Ceadus swimming into a ravine. "What the hell is that?" Kevin asked, "A Ceadus, the only known aquatic Elder dragon, sub-species not counted." Mary said, "That thing has a sub-species!?" Kevin yelled, "Yeah, the Goldbeard Ceadus." I said, "We won't have to worry about that thing will we?" Kevin asked, "No, Ceadus are deep ocean dwellers rarely coming close to the surface." I said causing Kevin to sigh in relief.

We then got an alert to a new job being posted for us, "If it's anything but a large monster, I'm out." Martin said, I rolled my eyes and read the post.

'First of all I never got to thank you for clearing out those ludroth last week, however it seems a bug you call a Seltas has decided to make it's new home at the lake, I've got the place publicly closed down, however I worry that some kids may just try to sneak in, see that Seltas and... I don't want to imagine any possible outcomes. I'll tell you this, I've seen no sign of a Queen, so please hurry and kill the Seltas.'

"Well it seems we've gone from killing small bugs to killing big bugs." I said, "Whoo, Promotion!" Martin shouted, "Finally, a large monster and something I know how to hunt." Kevin said "Let's go Jason, you can warm your pizza up later." I said

*Lake Hunting location*

"Linda you'll be our most effective hunter to take on a flier like the Seltas." I said, "What about flash bombs?" Loki asked "Yes flash bombs are effective against fliers seeing as they knock them to the ground, but only if they stay airborne, and not spin around like a top like the Seltas does." Viper said "Oh." Loki said.

We walked toward the lake fishing cabin and soon saw the Seltas taking a drink of water from the lake, "It looks so peaceful just sitting there... too bad large monsters are so hostile to everyone" Sledge said, "I know what you mean, carnivores want to eat us alive, and herbivores just try to survive and have naturally become extremely hostile, like diablos." Linda said, "Except Deviljho, they need to go extinct." I said, "Damn straight." Viper said, "Why Deviljho?" Loki asked, "Tell ya later." I said.

"Open fire Linda." Sledge said, "Gatling load, firing." Linda said firing a fast 9-shot burst with little distance between each shot, each shot hitting the Seltas with precision and pissing it straight off. The Seltas took to the air and charged us, forcing us to quickly evade, and Viper's evade ended up with him diving into the lake. "Viper this is no time for swimming!" I shouted and threw one of my dual blades, seeing as they have a short melee range, what expected was to hit it, what I didn't expect was to cut off one of its wings, causing it to crash into the ground. "Nice one, Launch!" Sledge yelled and sent Loki flying toward the Seltas while yelling like a maniac. While Loki kept the bug distracted by rodeoing it, I ran over and picked up my thrown blade, "Shit!" Loki yelled as he was thrown off by the Seltas, which then bum rushed Sledge at a surprising speed without being in the air. "Sledge! Watch out!" Loki shouted, Sledge adjusted his grip on his horn, took a step to the side, and swung his hunting horn like a baseball bat at the Seltas, the hunting horn collided with the Seltas's horn with such force that the Seltas's horn shattered from the middle outward, and the Seltas was then flung towards Loki from the impact of the swing.

"Loki incoming!" Sledge called, "Huh, Gaah!" Loki shouted falling backwards with his glaive sticking outward, and the Seltas flew into, and was impaled by the glaive. "That was... unnerving." Loki said as Viper surfaced, "Enjoy your swim?" I asked sarcastically while holding my hand out to help him up, "Fuck you, here's dinner." Viper said handing me an Epioth of all things.

*Rose Hunter HQ*

Krysta took the epioth to the kitchen because apparently her boyfriend has cooked one of them before. "So why must Deviljho be gotten rid of?" Kevin asked "One of the Deviljho's titles is 'the voracious devil', how such a creature evolved is beyond me. Basically the Deviljho is _always_ hungry and he doesn't care about the meat he eats, it could be fresh, a week old, laced after he saw you place it, even his own fucking tail if it's cut off. Their one of the few monsters to use the Dragon element and his saliva causes a heavy defense down effect." Mary said, "Fucking hell." Kevin said.

I opened the laptop to inform the client the job was done seeing as he kept away from the lake, "What about Elder Dragons" Kevin asked, "Well... Elder dragons are some of the strongest monsters in the Monster Hunter franchise, and are well varied." Jason said, "The ones from 3U and 4U are the Ceadus, Goldbeard Ceadus, the Alatreon, the Dire Miralis, the 3 Mohrans, Jhen, Hallowed Jhen, and Dah'ren, the Kirin, the Oshiri Kirin, the Shagaru Magala, the Teostra, the Chameleos, the 3 Fatalis's, the Dalamadur, the Shah Dalamadur, the Kushala Daora, and the Gogmazios, most of which were in 4U." I said, "And they loved making you fight most of them to reach G-rank and in G3 quests." Martin said, "In our location of the world the main one's we'll have to worry about are the Kirins, the Kushala, maybe the Fatalis's, maybe Gogmazios, maybe Chameleos, maybe Shagaru Magala, and if fate hates us, a Dire Miralis at the coast." I said. "What's the easiest?" Kevin asked "In my opinion that would be Kushala, even though he has metal scales and can generate extreme wind pressure, bring a poison weapon and its wind pressure will be severely weakened, I use a Garuga longsword on him and I managed to take out a G-rank Kushala with 3 random guys in nine minutes and eighteen seconds." I said, "That effective!?" Kevin asked, "Yeah, as for the hardest Elder Dragon, that would be the Alatreon from 3, which is capable of using _four_ different elements." I said as Krysta came back in with plates of cooked Epioth.

After we finished eating we received another job, 'Rose Hunters, we have received reports of several creatures known as Wroggi scavenging near the campgrounds, witnesses counted ten of them, take care of these poisonous pests.'

"Well... that was straight to the point." I said, "Before you ask Kevin, Wroggi are a relative of the Jaggi that are capable of releasing a toxic gas." Mary said.

*Campground Hunting Location*

We all readied our weapons as we approached a campsite with the ten wroggi scavenging around for... whatever, "Linda open fire!" Sledge yelled as Linda shot one of the wroggi in the head, getting the attention of the others. I threw out my carving knife toward one of the wroggi, impaling it's eye and killing it, Slegde swung his horn and knocked a pair of wroggi into a tree with lethal force, Loki swung his glaive to cut open the throat sac of a wrogg before chaining the next hit to decapitate it. "Five left!" Loki called stuffing a barrel bomb into the mouth of a wroggi then kicked it into 3 others with the resulting explosion killing all 4, the last wroggi tried to flee, only for Kevin to throw his glaive like a javelin, pinning the wroggi to a tree through its lungs.

"Nice throw." I said retrieving my carving knife, "Thanks." Loki said trying to pull his glaive from the wroggi and tree.

*Rose Hunters HQ 10:30 P.M.*

Everyone but me and Krysta had gone home and Krysta found me rubbing the stuffed Ludroths snout by the entrance, "Kris, what's on your mind?" Krysta asked, "I'm getting the same feeling I did back at the lake with those Ludroth a week ago." I replied, "You think the park rangers will find a Great Wroggi?" Krysta asked "I sure hope not." I replied as we left.

 **And that's that Chapter done, I meant to have it out 2 days ago but life got in the way. Oh and for BurningTigrex FinalNargacuga, I have cut my list of possible tamed monsters down quite considerably and to be honest it's actually exciting me to reveal the final result.**

 **Marie: Please remember to Favorite, Follow, and review this story if you like it.**

 **PC: I'll see you for the next chapter, which will hopefully come out on my planned time this time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, life is an ass.**

 **Marie: why do you say that?**

 **PC: Mainly because my Internet, is starting to get picky on what devices can go online, seeing as my parents are running 3 different computers with at least 2 tabs playing Kingdoms Of Camelot, and now the 'weather' is the main factor on if I can go online.**

 **Lloyd: That's bullshit... every part.**

 **PC: regardless of cause, the effect is my online capabilitys are up to chance, meaning I'm either going to have more time offline to write chapters, or taking the chances online I get to their fullest chance.**

 **Reigner: just enjoy the chapter and we'll see you at the end.**

*Chapter 5: Solo jobs, sorta*

Krysta and I woke up rather early and arrived at HQ before anyone else did, personally I could not get the thought of a Great Wroggi in the forest so close to the campgrounds out of my head, heck I had half a mind to just start wandering through the forest just to get rid of the damned thing. Once I opened the laptop I received the job I was hoping for, Hunt the Great Wroggi, "Krysta, lets get going, I don't want anyone to get going and kill this thing before someone gets poisoned or worse!" I called out.

*Campgrounds hunting location, Krysta's P.O.V.*

I watched as Kris, now Atlas, ran off into the forest as fast as he could, I decided to check the job to see if he's getting in over his head, again.

'We've found the Wroggi nest, however it seems there were far more than the ten you dealt with yesterday, take out the Great Wroggi and we can handle the remaining members of the pack.'

"Kris why didn't you wait for the others?" I asked out loud pulling out my cell phone and dialed a number, "Isaac, I need Ziebel's help... I'm at the campgrounds, in my van, but Kris pulled a Leeroy Jenkins." I said.

*Atlas's P.O.V.*

I burst into the Wroggi nest site and I immediately noticed the dozens, I repeat, _dozens_ of Wroggi at the nest staring at me as well as the Great Wroggi,"Maybe I should have thought this through a little bit more." I muttered drawing one Gargua Lovebird and my carving knife, "Alright you toxic bastards, come get some, LEEROOOOY JENKINS!" I yelled out and charged at the group.

Answering my battle cry, a small group of 3 leapt at me, and I went into my solo berserker style, activating Demon Mode I made a wide slash with my Garuga Lovebird to knock the three away from me before finishing one of the downed Wroggi with my carving knife, seeing as the Garuga Lovebirds are not designed for stabbing, "Alright, one down, thirty five to go and Archdemon mode is already active." I said looking at the next targets then I ran forward yelling in a berserk rage.

*Ziebel's P.O.V.*

After Krysta gave me the details of what Kris, or Atlas as his avatar goes by, was hunting I 'synched', as I like to call it, with Ziebel, I downed a Mega-Dash Juice and sprinted at my max speed to the nest location that she was given. I had actually met an Atlas once during a Gogmazios hunt online, we made a damn good team, even with that other guy who kept flinging flash bombs whenever he thought it would save him, even though it nearly killed us five times, one for each flash bomb. When I reached the Wrogi nest site I saw a man in full Garuga X armor wielding a Garuga Lovebird and a carving knife, the Garuga weapon to knock down and the knife to finish them most likely. I could count six Wroggi still breathing, one of which was trying to sneak up on him.

*Atlas P.O.V.*

Not that many Wroggi left alive, but berserking can drain my stamina like hell and I'm getting tired out... wait, I've been keeping count, where's the sixth Wroggi? At that moment I heard a blast come from behind me, instinctively ducking, I saw the missing sixth Wroggi fly over my head with hole going through it, I spun around to see a man in full Gogmazios armor performing a quick reload of the shot he just fired off from his... whatever the Shah Dalamadur Gunlance is called, I don't use those things, all I know is that its not a regular Dalamadur Gunlance. "Atlas, Your sister called me to come help your ass." the man said holding out a Mega-Dash juice for me, which I took and downed immediately, "Krysta called you, Who are you anyway?" I asked, "I'm Isaac, well my avatar is better known as Ziebel" Ziebel said as he impaled a set of Recrimators into the ground, "Mind if I borrowed those?" I asked putting my other weapons away, "Only for this hunt." Ziebel said grabbing his Gunlance.

The remaining Wroggi lunged at us only for three to be decapitated, one to be impaled, and one to be blown up by a gunlance shot while impaled. The Great Wroggi looked at us with pure rage before rushing at us, Ziebel took charge by charging a Wyvern fire shot that fired when the G. Wroggi was close enough and launched it into a large rock, then Ziebel ran up and slammed his shield into the G. Wroggi's head then fired _another_ Wyvern fire shot into the G. Wroggi's head.

The Great Wroggi survived, but it's throat sac was non-existant, "What the- how did you shoot two Wyvern fires in a row without needing a cool down?" I asked, "Wyvern Gunner, personal skill, nullifies the need for a Wyvern fire cool down." Ziebel said as the G. Wroggi recovered and roared, "Well, My turn." I said and hurled my spiked Recrimator toward the G. Wroggi, the blade got stuck onto it's sides do to the spikes, I then ran up and jumped onto the G. Wroggi's back and began hacking away on it's back with my remaining Recrimator like it was a meat cleaver.

By the time I was thrown off the G. Wroggi it's was bleeding in way to many places to survive if it fled, then Ziebel ran up and stabbed it one last time, "Feel the wrath of my Arch-Wyvern Fire!" Ziebel shouted, the result of his 'Arch-Wyvern fire' was a blast that resulted in a frightening number of tiny, bloody pieces of meat fly out of the other side of the Great Wroggi.

"Holy shit." I said as I looked at the _massive_ hole that was in the G. Wroggi's side, "That was my Arch-Wyvern fire, three time the power of a normal Wyvern fire, but it cancels out my Wyvern Gunner ability until the cool down is done." Ziebel said putting his Gunlance away, "You were that guy I hunted Gog with that one time weren't you, as well as that other guy who nearly killed us five times with his stupid flash bombs." I said giving Ziebel back his dual blades "Oh so that was you, I knew I recognized your equipment." Ziebel said.

*Rose Hunter HQ*

Isaac had to carry me into the building once we reverted because I was tired as all hell, Issac had short blonde hair with a green headband, white tee-shirt, very baggy brown pants, and green sneakers. "Thanks for helping me Isaac." I said as Krysta opened the door, "Kris, Krysta, where were you two we've got to-" Martin started, "If it's about hunting a Great Wroggi don't bother, Krysta's boyfriend and I took care of it." I said as Isaac set me down into a seat, "You look exausted." Kevin said, "Well thirty five Wroggi and a Great Wroggi will tire you out." I said.

With that said we received another request, "Jeez people know some kind of timing." I said.

'Rose Hunter I have a propositionfor you, you see I plan on starting an online business that specializes in buying and selling monster carves. I've found a few buyers that are willing to invest, only when I deliver them the quota of supplies they asked for. The list is as follows -Any 5 Hermitaur carves, 3 Kelbi pelt's and 3 Kebli horns, 10 Wroggi hides, and 4 Bullfango tusks- the address of my warehouse is attached to the bottom ~ Edgar'

"I think we have most of that stuff, just not the Hermitaur parts." Jason said, "I've got plenty of Hermitaur parts back home, I'll deliver it all to Edgar on my motorcycle." Isaac said.

*Edgar's Warehouse, Isaac's P.O.V.*

I entered the warehouse with everything that needed to be delivered stuffed into a duffel bag, "Hello? Mr. Edgar? I'm Isaac, a representative of the Rose Hunters!" I called out, "Just a second!" A man, presumably Edgar replied, then he showed up at a table, Edgar had uneven black hair that was longer on the left side than it was on the right, he wore a black fedora, a blue hawaiian shirt, white shorts, and brown sandals.

Edgar looked at my duffel bag as I set it on the table, "You guys done already? man your efficient." Edgar said, "Actually your just lucky we had hunted your quota a week beforehand." I said laying out the carves, "Well whatever works. It'll take me about a week and a half before my site is up and running, I'll e-mail you the site address once it's up, I'll also be sure to send e-mails to other hunting groups so check up often seeing as stock will change often." Edgar said as he started boxing the carves to ship off.

*Rose Hunter HQ, 9:30 P.M., Kris's P.O.V.*

Once again it's just me and Krysta left at our HQ when we another notice popped up, "Please be a quick job." I said before reading the job description.

'I know it's late but this is urgent, while I was on one of my hikes over on the mountains I saw a nest with eggs in it, most of which were broken by the Jaggi I shot, I spent a few hours by the nest, but the mother never showed up, just some bugs and scavengers, Coordinates are at the end of this request. Please can you care for whatever eggs remain?'

After reading the request I replied for the Client to come to HQ and wait for me to return.

*Mountain Job location*

I arrived at the coordinates given and saw the nest and it's eggs, after looking over every single egg in the nest only one was unharmed, I took of my helmet and put an ear to the egg and I could hear something moving inside, though with no indication to what this nest belongs to aside from some kind of Flying Wyvern based on the location I can't say what will hatch. I took the egg and started to run off, but I hid behind a large rock when I heard something roar. I peeked out from my cover to see a Seregios land by the nest, the chance it was the parent was thrown out the window when the Seregios started destroying the nest and eggs without checking the eggs, "Mommy and Daddy must have lost the battle with the Seregios." I whispered as the Seregios flew off, most likely to secure it's newly won territory, this job just got a hell of a lot harder.

I continued down the mountain more cautious than ever, hiding behind every rock and bush I could, and freezing whenever the Seregios was close. Once I got close to the base of the mountain the Seregios landed in my path to Krysta's van, "Son of a bitch." I whispered as the Seregios examined the border of it's territory, I looked around for a way to distract it long enough for me to escape and saw a pair of Jaggi hiding in a bush, rather poorly I might add, "Sorry guys, but I gotta get this egg outta here." I whispered as I picked up a stone and threw it into the bush the Jaggi were hiding in. The sound caught the Seregios's attention, and when it saw the pair of screwed Jaggi it roared and lunged for them, and while it was doing that I began hauling ass to Krysta's van.

Once I got to the van I jumped into heavily padded back of the van and shut the doors, " Drive, drive, drive!" I called to Krysta who started the van and drove off quickly.

*Rose Hunters HQ*

After reverting back to my normal self and arriving in the front of the HQ, I walked carefully into the building as Krysta opened the door for me, inside the client, a blonde woman in a tracksuit, was standing nervously in front of the stuffed Ludroth, "You must be the client, I'd shake your hand but..." I said "I understand, that's the only egg that survived?" the client asked, "Yes Ma'am, however I'd recommend not going near that mountain any times soon." I said, "How come?" The client asked, "A monster known as a Seregios has forcibly claimed the mountain as it's territory, and when a Seregios battles for territory, it doesn't allow the opponent to flee, it's a fight to the death. unfortunately that's what happened to the parents of this egg." I said, "Poor thing... anyway here's you payment, and I hope the little thing will grow up nice and healthy." the client said handing Krysta the payment before leaving.

Krysta divided the shares of money and put them in the respective wooden inbox's Jason set up this morning, "What do you think will hatch?" Krysta asked looking at the egg,"Not too sure, all I know is that it's a carnivore, like all Flying Wyvern class monsters seem to be, and because I can feel something moving just by holding it, I think it will hatch tomorrow or the day after." I said, "Let's just hope it's going to be friendly." Krysta said, "I just hope it's a calm creature." I said

 **And that's another chapter done**

 **Lloyd: I thought you said it would be a while before you bring in a tamed monster?**

 **PC: True, but the idea just wouldn't leave, and boy it was a dozy cutting the list of possible monsters down. No monsters that live solely in the desert or artic, no monsters that are too large, no monsters that are too violent, and no monsters that go down easily.**

 **Marie: And BurningTigrex FinalNargacuga, the Tigrex and Narg and their subspecies were in my top 5 possible choices as a general species, however in the end they seemed a little too violent for the Rose Hunters, so sorry.**

 **PC: now due to my Internet problems updates will be far more sporadic that before, mainly because I need to take advantage of my Internet when I can. see you next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone I'm back with this story, yes I know this took an age to show up when compared to the first five chapters, but writer's block and my focus of Final Poke-Fantasy was what held this up.**

 **Llyod: Is that really a good enough reason for this long a delay?**

 ***Cue sound clip of Heavy yelling no***

 **PC: And I don't care if it's a bad reason so just deal with it.**

* * *

The egg hatches, and a couple time skips

I was sitting around in our HQ's breakroom watching over the wyvern egg like a crocodile, never moving save for using the bathroom or to eat, I had the egg wrapped up in a very thick blanket my mother once knitted for me and my sister when we were toddlers sleeping in the same bed… we had no extra rooms in the house at the time and no bunk beds so can it, Krysta had also brought over a heating lamp to help keep the egg warm.

I was about to get up to make a sandwich when I a cracking sound, my head snapped to the direction of the egg and saw a small webbing of cracks near the top of the egg, "It's hatching, guy it's-" I started but cut myself off when I remembered everyone else was out dealing with a Tetsucabra by the river bank.

I threw myself back into the chair and leaned forward to watch as a bit if the shell broke off to see a black talon trying to push eggshell away, 'As much as I want to help, I don't know if it's even safe to.' I thought just as the egg shook violently, causing a large piece of the egg to come loose, revealing pink scales, "A pink Rathian" I said as I gently remove the loose piece and allowed the young queen to crawl out st look straight at me. She gave out a small cry as she struggled to stand, and once she did she reared up and stretched her wings releasing another cry, "She's definitely imprinted on me." I said to myself picking the pink rath up and holding her close, causing her to snuggle into the crook of my neck.

I stood up and went over to the refrigerator and pulled out a steak I had bought last night and warmed it in the microwave, just so it's not cold. I set the plate down on the table and put the rath next to it, she gave it a few sniffs then began tearing into it, looking at her I realized she was already at a height equivalent to that of the average person's knee.

The hatchling eventually stopped eating after the steak was half gone, then she began to walk, albeit wobbly, along the table looking at everything around, "I should really think of a name for you." I said as I watched the hatchling go up to the flower vase filled with fresh roses and she reached up and after a moment of flailing about she pulled out one of the roses from the vase and gave it a sniff, instead of recoiling, she grabbed the stem of the roses and brought it over to me, "Aw, thanks. Well even if it seems lazy, I'll call you Rose, alright?" I said, causing the the rathian to chip in approval.

The sound of the back door swinging open caused Rose to run, er… tumble across the table, into my arms, "Kris we're back how have thing been with you and the egg?" Krysta said walking in, "Why don't you see for yourself?" I asked as Rose calmed down, tilting her head at Krysta, "Aww… she's so cute, it is a 'she' right?' Krysta said as Rose pushed off of me and approached Krysta, "Yeah sis, Rose is a Pink Rathian, and all Rathians are female." I said. Rose took a quick sniff of Krysta's hand before rearing up and crying out, Krysta carefully picked up Rose, who snuggled into the crook of her neck, "I think she know's we're related, that's why she trust's you so much." I said as everyone else wandered into the kitchen. "Hey Kris how's it-" Martin started but stopped when he saw Rose, "Guy's this is what hatched, I like to introduce our new Pink Rathian, Rose." I said, I took Rose and introduced her to everyone individually, "Rose, this is my friend Jason." I said approaching Jason, after a quick sniff, she deemed Jason friendly, I repeated the process with the others and received similar results.

*One week later*

We had to work in shifts whenever we had to take up a job, this time around I was left with Rose as the others went to deal with a bnahabra outbreak, save for Issac who was running late for some reason. "Looks like it's just you and me again Rose." I said, Rose chirped happily, now she was about 3 feet tall, reaching my hip, and I have no clue how fast these creatures grow up, so we have no clue when she'll be fully grown.

I was cut from my thoughts when I heard what sounded like a helicopter coming very close to the HQ, "Wonder what that is?" I said as Rose and I followed the sound to the back to see a small helicopter that looked like it was used by a news team, and Issac hopped out of the pilot's seat, "Hey Kris, hi Rose." Issac said, Rose ran up to him and nuzzled his leg, "Issac, when did you get a helicopter?" I asked, "Well I got a helicopter license a couple years ago, and I managed to buy an old one that I found during an outdoor auction last week and finished repairing it last night." Issac said, "So you can fly and fix a helicopter, yet you can't show up on time." I said tapping my watch, "Uhh…" Issac said, "Never mind, come on I think we should visit Edgar, just so Rose can get used to him and vise versa." I said stepping into the helicopter with Rose following.

*Edgar's warehouse*

I stepped inside with Rose, "Sorry sir, we're not quite ready for business, I'm still organizing everything." I heard a man, presumably Edgar, "Mr. Edgar I am Kris, a member of the Rose Hunters, I wanted to meet you in person with our Rathian!" I called out. Soon enough I saw Edgar walking up to us, "Well it's nice to meet you Kris, and the little one here, so is there anything I can do for you guys, aside from special deals?" Edgar said as Rose sniffed his hand, then lurched back with a confused look, "Uh… yeah got any meat available?" I asked, "Yeah I sell them in sets of five for $15, in the US at least, still working on currency conversion a little." Edgar said, "I'll take a set then." I replied

*One and a half weeks later, Forest hunt*

I was with Rose, now 6 feet tall, and Loki, who now wore Gravios Z armor and used the Thanatos Rod+ with a Whispervesp kinsect, right now the three of us were hunting down a Basarios, "Loki use your Tracking Bug ability to seek out the Basarios, there are a lots of rocks around here." I said, Loki nodded and let his Kinsect fly, it soon began circling a set of rocks that was the Basarios, "Rose launch me." I said climbing onto her tail, Rose didn't seem to like doing this, but she swung her tail twice to aim, then gave a third swing that threw me onto the Basarios's back, the creature rose from the ground as I started stabbing it with my carving knife, I'm amazed that it cuts through all hides every time I pull it out, the Basarios did not like this and tried to throw me off, but in the end I damaged the back and caused the beast to tumble, "Rose, the belly!" I called out, Rose burst from the bushes and smashed her head into the Basarios's belly, then stepped back and made rathian's trademark flip to smash the casing protecting the belly, then Loki ran out of the bushes and I joined him in assaulting the Basarios's open belly. The Basarios soon recovered and Rose retaliated by clamping her jaws around the creature's neck, and when the Basarios began to slow from the lack of oxygen it was recieving, Rose snapped it's neck.

"I know Basarios are weak and all, but that was really fast." Loki said, putting his glaive away, "True, but we have Rose, and I'm shocked at how fast she's growing." I said as Issac chopper came close, "Come on, we can use this thing's hide as armor for Rose." I said as I started attaching chains to the Basarios.

*Rose Hunters HQ*

It took most of the day, but we had finally gotten the Basarios carved into armor for Rose, We had gotten her a helmet, back and belly armor, tail armor, and some shin armor, we hadn't carved the stuff down so it still looked like it was torn right off the Basarios, and we sold the rest of the Basarios carves to Edgar and had Issac go deliver them to him.

"Yo Kris, I just checked up on the Philippines for anything new going on with the Hunters there, turns out there was a Zinogre attack at an elementary school there and a Hunting horn user lured it to the auditorium and used a high frequency sound amplified by the auditorium to make the things head explode" Mary said, "And now you want to try something like that?" I asked helping Rose take her armor off, "No I'm gonna send him an email admiring his work if I ever figure out who it is." Mary said as she ran back into the HQ, "You know, I think I'd like to visit those Raptor Bros. someday, of course I'll have to wait for you to not only finish growing, I'd also have to take care of seeing to it that I've arrived there legally, even if I was riding you." I said, Rose gave a purring sound at the thought of the idea, she liked hearing about other hunters in the world, especially ones that were fair to the public's wallets, she also respected the Raptor Bros. for holding their own against a mated pair, though I worry for the dumbass researcher if she see's him. 'Besides we still have that Seregios to worry about before we try anything outside the country.' I added as an afterthought, I've been going out of the way to avoid telling Rose about the Seregios that killed her birth parents for fear of her rushing off to try to fight it, however I've been preparing for it, Edgar has already gotten armor made of Zinogre parts ready for her based on a gold crown sized pink rathian another group of hunters sold to him, not even bothering to carve it for him.

* * *

 **An cut, alright I think the timelines of my story and indigorhob's should be synchronised, if not then can you let me know indigo?**

 **Marie: Now it's time for us to go, and let's try not to hear too much on how fast Rose is growing, Capcom never gave an exact rate these things grow, and even though Monster Hunter Stories will have rideable monsters that you probably hatch from eggs you take, they would probably grow in a similar manner, or never at all.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Look Hunters of America is back, yes it's taken this long for the same reason as last and I have to admit it took forever to think of the events to happen for this chapter.**

 **Marie: On with the Chapter!**

* * *

*Chapter 7: Rival team and Parental instincts: Activate!*

"Are you sure it's okay for Rose to watch a Godzilla movie?" Martin asked, before I go further we renovated an unused portion of the building thus allowing Rose a place to come into during less than favorable weather, this included tearing down a few wall and installing a light door Rose can push open, we also added windows to 'Rose's Den' as we've designated that portion of the building so she can poke her head into the rec room and kitchen. Right now all of us were watching Godzilla vs. Megalon, which was on video cassette so Krysta and I had to dig around the basement to find our uncle's old VCR. "Oh calm down Martin, the old Godzilla's are great, besides it's not like I'm gonna raise little Rose to become a Godzilla." I said as Rose snuggled her head up to me.

The moment the movies hit the credit sequence the moment the Codec sound went off on my computer, we changed it from the MGS alert sound because we didn't feel so desperate for jobs, "Well at least they were patient to wait until the end of the movie." I said, Rose crooned in agreement as checked the notice.

' _Rose Hunters, I've had a bit of a Kecha Wacha problem in the forest near the town's Zoo, I have already hired a team however I can tell they are novices by just how bland their equipment looks, I've told to wait for a more experienced hunter to arrive and assist them, or they'll get a pay cut._

 _I'd like you to be their 'escort', and I use that term loosely as I believe they can hold their own in a sense, but I want you to make sure they don't die from their brashness'_

"Great, more Rookies." I said, "Guys, me and Rose will handle this job, you stick around in case a real job shows up." I said jumping through the window into Rose's den so I can help her put on her Basarios armor.

*Hunting site, ? P.O.V.*

"Ugh I can't believe we aren't trusted enough to take this job on ourselves." I huffed, "I hate to agree with the guy Domino, but we are rather inexperienced." My lance wielding companion said, "Rook shut up, we only look inexperienced, we've hunted dozens of Great Jaggi for my armor, we can hold our own." I said, "I wonder who our 'escort' is." the last of our group said, "I don't know who he or she is Checker, but he better not be a hinder-" I started, "HOLY SHIT!" Rook shouted pointing toward the sky, I looked up and saw a pink dragon wearing some kind of gray armor lowering down to us

*Atlas's P.O.V.*

I chuckled when I heard one of the guys yell out, the ones we were hired to help were a trio, a woman in Jaggi armor with a Rugged Greatsword, a man in Dering armor with an Iron Lance, and a man also in Derring armor but using a Bone Kris.

Rose landed in front of them and lowered herself so I could hop off, "Holy shit, what is he?" I heard the woman asked herself, "My name is Atlas of the Rose Hunters, and _she_ is my Pink Rathian Rose." I said holding out my hand, "D-Domino, leader of the Domino Hunters." the woman said, "Rook the Lancer." The lance guy said, "Checker, wielder of sword and shield." The last guy said, "Umm question, how did you tame something like her?" Domino asked, "Well the easiest way is to imprint on the creature when it hatches." I said petting Rose, "What's she capable of?" Rook asked, "Well to keep it simple she can launch fireballs and her tail contains poisons, however she's still young. Rose, do mind going hunting for food on your own, I'll whistle when I need you." I said, Rose nodded and gave me an affectionate lick before flying off. "Now then let's hunt us a Kecha Wacha." I said pulling out my new Recriminators.

A few minutes later we spotted the Kecha Wacha sleeping in it's nest, "Let's get it." Checker said just before I grabbed him and held him back, "First lesson, when you find a monster asleep, use it to your advantage, anyone have Barrel bomb L's?" I asked, no response, "Oy." I said sneaking over to the sleeping Wacha then I set up a Pair of Barrel bomb L+'s before running back to the Domino Hunters, "Now does anyone have a rock?" I asked, Domino pulled one out of her pocket, "Hurl it at the barrels and get ready." I said.

Domino looked at the rock and stood up and threw it as hard as she could to the barrels, causing an explosion that made the Wacha flip from the force. When it recovered Rook Joust charged the Wacha leaving a gash on it's side. The Wacha recovered quickly and spewed out water at Checker, who barely blocked it with his shield, "Domino, use your Greatsword to launch me toward the Wacha." I said, "Gladly." Domino said before I went flying toward the Wacha.

At the last moment I whipped out a Reciminator and mounted the Wacha, I began using the Recriminator once again as a meat cleaver and began hacking into the Wacha's spine until I toppled it, "It's down, wail on it!" Domino shouted as everyone started pummeling the monster.

The Wacha soon recovered and knocked us all away and started running toward Domino, "Domino he gonna try to run past you!" I shouted, Domino started to charge her greatsword and let loose a level 3 charged slash that collided with the Wacha's head, killing it.

"Nice job, still it was a Low rank Wacha against a G-rank hunter, so it didn't last long, but you all managed to hold her own." I said, "Thanks for the help, but listen here, from this point on the Rose Hunters and the Domino Hunters are rivals, we will surpass you!" Domino declared, "Oh we'll find something to decide who's best, but for now you're still Low Rank Hunters and my team is mainly G-rank." I said.

I then heard Rose roar out, but it wasn't a roar of success, she was calling out for my help. "Rose!" Sorry but I gotta get going, let the client know why I ran off after the hunt, I need to find Rose." I said before I chugged a Mega-Dash Juice and ran off in the direction of the roar.

"I don't know how you got armor, but I won't waste the chance of killing a Pink rathian!" A man's voice called out, I soon saw a man in Nerscylla Armor using A greatsword of some sort, I didn't get a look at the weapon as I violently rammed the guy. "Ow! What the hell man I'm trying to kill this PInk Rathian!" The Hunter yelled as I rushed over to Rose, "You see a Rathian in armor and your first thought is to attack it, did you not think for one moment that she had been tamed by someone!?" I shouted after assessing any wounds Rose had, which were none thanks to her armor, "Well I-" The guy started but I cut him off by decking him in the face then grabbed him by his collar, "Listen buddy, I know you're American and all but use your FUCKING BRAIN!" I shouted in his face before tossing him into a thornbush, then I got on Rose and flew back to HQ.

*Rose Hunter HQ*

"How'd the hunt go?" Jason asked, "Well we seem to have gained some self-proclaimed rivals in Team Domino, though it is mostly a friendly rivalry, but some random asshole didn't seem to take into consideration that Rose was wearing armor and attacked her." I said, "What did you do to him, actually I don't wanna know, how's Rose?" Krysta asked running over to Rose, "Rose is fine, her armor took most of the damage." I said, "Okay, tomorrow we go to the lake for some R and R." Kevin said as he put on another movies, we all seemed to return to our seating from before the job, "What movie is this?" I asked, "Jurassic Park." Kevin said, "Hell yeah!" I said taking bag of popcorn from Mary who made several bags for us all, as well as a bowl of popcorn for Rose.

* * *

 **That is the end of this chapters, and yes I do know it's a little short, but a chapter for here was overdue and I really only wanted to introduce the Domino Hunters and Kris's Parental defensiveness toward Rose.**

 **Marie: See you next time where there will hopefully be a longer chapter.**


End file.
